


Kicking and screaming

by 21nosebleeds



Category: Fall Out Boy, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, Music - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Pete Wentz - Fandom, Petekey - Fandom, bands - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21nosebleeds/pseuds/21nosebleeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a microchip behind their ear that vibrates when they make physical contact with their soulmate. The thing is they don't decide their soulmate.<br/>The agency does.<br/>There's a rumor that people can escape to the "other side" and finally be free.<br/>If they try and be with someone who they're not meant to they're sentenced to death.<br/>Gerard meets Frank and can't seem forget about him. But he's not his soulmate.<br/>Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's just plastic

**Author's Note:**

> Started on 11/22/15 (age 13)  
> Updating:  
> I will update this when I choose. That could be once a week or once a month. It all depends. Be patient and remember that it takes a long time to write each chapter and I usually end up completely restarting it at least one time before I like what I've written. After that I have to reread it a lot and add things here and there and correct some things.  
> Characters:  
> Frank, Gerard, Pete, Mikey, the agency, and Brendon. Those are just the main characters who will play a big part and you will see through the whole book or the majority of it.  
> Reposting:  
> No reposting whatsoever. You can recommend this or whatever but no copying and pasting because it's easier for other people to read that way. Write your own fanfic instead of pressing two buttons. Thank you.  
> Warnings:  
> There will be mentions of sadness (not depression just sadness), and violence later on in the book. If you find anything triggering or want a warning put please comment and I will add it here.  
> Before you read:  
> You don't need to know who Frank and Gerard are because this is a completely new life.  
> Credits:  
> This is a pure work of fiction. I got the whole idea for this from a tumblr post. It said imagine your otp singing you are my sunshine but one of them doesn't get to finish it because it's the apocalypse and they die. I can't remember who posted it but I remember what I said. I came up with the whole plot and the dystopian future they live in.  
> Other social media:  
> I have a wattpad under the same username (21nosebleeds) and an Instagram, Twitter, and kik. You can message me on my wattpad if you want any of these.  
> Questions or comments:  
> I don't have an email you can reach me at so if you have a suggestion just comment here. Enjoy!

Gerard. That's the name. I'm pretty sure at least. I don't know if I can trust anything anymore. The stupid agency has ruined life for everyone. They literally control your whole existence. They even control who you marry and are forced to spend basically the rest of your life with. And it's all because of a stupid piece of plastic. This piece of plastic is a microchip you get behind your ear when you're four. The agency collects the data from everyone's microchip and they also use it to tell many things such as when you're lying and what you dreamt about that night. These microchips vibrate when you're touching your soulmate. Even if you don't like them you still have to spend the rest of your days with them. There's no way of pretending that person isn't your soulmate because it sends a message to the agency. A man is always assigned to a woman. Male and male relationships aren't allowed. Neither are female and female.  
When you're born the agency kills your parents and you're raised by teachers chosen specifically by the agency. When you're 13 you get released into a special house and you live on your own. But of course everything you do is monitored by them. Every couple has to have kids. The reason they say for killing your parents is because they "want to only have the smartest and newest generations roaming the precious earth." To me that's bullshit. I think it's because our parents knew about what life was like before we were born and the agency just doesn't want us knowing anything they don't want us to.  
Their punishments are horrible. If you try and be with someone who isn't your soulmate you get sentenced to death. And before you find the "one" you're only allowed to have friendships. Nothing more. And if you don't find your soulmate by a certain age they still sentence you to death. They're basically merciless people. There's also a rumor that you can run away to the "other side."  
There's boundaries on where we can go and few people have made it to the edge of those boundaries. I've heard that one person has escaped. Apparently once you're on the other side you're free and nobody can get you. But I've heard there's a lot of obstacles to get over there.  
My thoughts are interrupted as I fall forward. I pull my face off the ground and wipe it with my scratched hand. A trickle of blood comes off but I get up. Stupid rocks. I continue my walk to the mega market. That's where we get everything we need. We get whatever we want for free once we're 13 and live on our own. Good thing I'm 17. I gaze at my black shoes as I hum an ancient song. I'm not supposed to know it because the only song we're supposed to know is the pledge to the agency. I don't remember how I know it but I'm happy I do. I haven't told anyone else about it. I haven't sung it so anyone can hear either. I'm saving it for someone. Someone who is worthy of a secret so old and rare. It's called you are my sunshine and it has quite a catchy tune. And not many things interest me. If only there was more music in the world. I'm a good singer. That would be fun to sing for a living. But there's certain jobs you can do that the agency chooses and singing doesn't happen to be one of them. I go over the words to the song in my head for the twelfth time that day. They're too precious to forget.  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never-  
I stumble forward and almost crash through the doors of the mega market. I know all the words to the song by heart but I've never finished the whole thing without being interrupted somehow. This time it was because I almost tripped for the second time that day. I put my hand on the scanner and wait until the metal doors slide open.  
I pick out some food for tonight. I go over to the clothing section and scan my hand again. The agency chooses what you wear so you have to scan your hand and they give you a code. You can only pick clothes from that section. A piece of paper pops out of the scanner with a letter and a number.  
2b  
I walk over to that section and go through some shirts. I look up to see a boy trying to catch his breath. I hate distractions. I glare but he doesn't look up. We finally make eye contact and I glare again. He looks genuinely sad. He gives a sad smile back and continues to breathe heavily.  
What's wrong with him?  
I sneak another glance at him and he shakes his head as if he's been told the worst news of his life. I decide I can't take this any longer. I walk through section 3b and 4b until I'm standing in front of him. He slowly looks up at me. I'm much taller than him. I wonder how old he is.  
"I'm Gerard."  
"Frank."  
I hold out my hand and he shakes it. He's really sweaty.  
"You're here for clothes I see."  
"Yea."  
"Well Frank how old are you?"  
"16."  
"Oh nice. I'm 17. You're awfully small for 16."  
He blushes and smiles.  
I refuse to give into his behavior. I will not feel bad for him.  
"Why are you breathing like that?"  
He looks at me with sadness and disappointment in his brown eyes.  
"I just met my soulmate."  
I'm shocked. It can't be that bad. Why is he so upset?  
"Oh."  
He blows his messy black hair out of his face and tucks it behind his ear.  
He actually seems like a nice guy.  
"Why are you so upset?"  
"Because Gerard. Because it's not fair. I don't like her the way the agency wants me to. I'm certain there's someone better for me."  
He has a point. You can't just have feelings for someone.  
"I'm sorry."  
He smiles again and turns to walk away. He stops for a minute as if contemplating whether I'm worthy of a second glance or not. He finally turns around and waves.  
"Bye Gerard."  
I wave back and he walks away. People don't usually stick around in my mind but he did. He just had something in his eyes that few other people did. Most people obey the agency and never question their system. Or lack there of.  
I head back to my section and pick out a black shirt and black jeans. I head to the front of the store and tell the cashier my name. He rings me up and nods. He seems different. He has brown eyes with green outlining the edges. I always remember people's eyes. I look at his tag.  
Pete  
I smile and grab my bag. I walk through the doors and get into my car. I turn it on and drive in silence back to my house.  
After dinner I clean up and get my pajamas on. My thoughts are still clouded with something. I try to sing but it won't work. I can't focus on anything else it seems. I lay down just in time for curfew. In a matter of 3 minutes the lights turn off and everything becomes silent. It's just me and my thoughts.  
Frank.  
No. I can't think of him. He's just another person.  
Just another person.  
You can't dream of him because then the agency will question it.  
But I don't even know what I saw in him.  
I turn over on my side and close my eyes.  
That's it.  
Just sleep.  
Don't think of him.  
They're tracking you.  
Just think of meeting your soulmate.  
I sit up and rub my eyes. I don't want to meet my soulmate. It was always thought of as something to look forward to. Not for me. Frank was that upset. I don't want to be that upset. I sigh and lay back down.  
After tonight you'll probably forget about him.  
He's just another face.  
That's it.  
Think of the day you turned 13.  
The day you moved out on your own.  
Good.  
Enough with Frank.  
Like I said.  
He's not anything special.  
I wake up drenched in sweat. I was thinking of him again. I sigh and sit in dark trying to make out my reflection in the big mirror in front of me. This is going to be a long night.


	2. The giving tree

The hours last night went by faster than I expected. I look out my window to see the city being lit up. The agency turns on the lights at 6 every morning. I stretch and get out of my cold bed. I walk to my closet and look through my new clothes. Looking at them reminded me of Frank.   
No.   
Enough with stupid Frank.   
I shake my head.   
You probably won't see him again anyway.   
Just forget about him.   
I find a pair of black jeans and a yellow and red shirt in my small closet. I put them on and throw my night clothes in the laundry chute. Every night and morning we put our old clothes down there and somehow they come back up all fresh and clean. I go over to the mirror and run my fingers through my red hair. Other people have "normal" colored hair. Mine isn't a natural red. It's bright red, just the way I like it. The reason it's like that is actually quite an interesting story.   
So when I was 11 I snuck into the keeping house. The keeping house is where the agency keeps special things nobody else is allowed to use or even look at. There was a keeping house right next to my school. I went in there one night and found some packets that were red. And being that red was my favorite color I felt that it was necessary to try it. I opened it and put it on my hands. It didn't do anything so I rubbed it in my hair. I still didn't think it did anything. I snuck out and went to sleep with black hair. Or so I thought.   
I woke up the next day and was getting ready for school when I realized my hair was bright red. The teachers asked what happened and I just told them I had no clue. To this day they still think it was just something random that happened to my hair. They still don't know anyone broke into one of the keeping houses. I find it funny how the agency claims they're so smart but they can't even figure out the mystery of Gerard's hair. Nobody really questions it nowadays though.   
I walk downstairs into the kitchen and pull out the coffee maker. I press some buttons and put my favorite mug in it. It fills up with coffee and beeps after a few minutes. You'd think by now they would have a quicker way to make coffee. Some people need it to survive.   
I drink it while looking out my window.  
I plan out the day. Let's see.   
First I'm going to-  
I stopped myself. I knew where this was going.   
First I'm going to look for Frank.   
No.   
I won't.   
I can't.   
Fine.   
I'll just go for a walk. A normal walk.   
If I run into him that's great.   
I nod at myself. Technically it's not looking for him. I put my mug in the dish chute. It's the same idea as the laundry chute. I grab my black boots and pull them up with ease. I've had these for about 4 years now. I absolutely love them. I walk out and feel a cool breeze in my hair. The last time it was nice out was months ago. I smile and walk out of my driveway.   
Okay. Look for Frank.   
No.   
It's just a walk.   
Oh right. Sorry.   
I have conversations with myself sometimes. It just gets so lonely. Most people have lots of friends by age 17 but not me. People know I hate the agency. And they're all so goddamn brainwashed that they don't even know what the agency is doing to us and how they're ruining everything we have left. It just makes me sick.   
I turn left out of my sector. Everyone has a sector where their house is. I'm in sector 4. I keep walking down the side of the highway. I'm actually enjoying life today. That's a first. Without even noticing I start quietly singing my favorite song.   
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are-  
Shit. I look down to see my waist surrounded by cold water.   
You're in the pond.   
There's a pond along this highway. I should've remembered. I swim towards the edge but stop myself. It's actually not that bad.   
Are you stupid?  
No of course I'm not.   
Get out of the pond you dork.  
No. You'll be fine.   
I let myself float back to the middle. I take in the moment. I start splashing around like a little kid. This is the only fresh water left pretty much. The water we drink and use to shower is filtered by the agency. I decide that this pond is another one of my secrets. Even though a few people know about it nobody has been in it. I will only bring one person here. Someone who's worthy of such a beautiful feeling.   
I smile and dunk my head under. I hold my breath until I can't anymore. I pop up and shake my head as water flies everywhere. I splash the cool water on my face. After a few more minutes of playing in the pond I decide to leave. I can't draw too much attention to myself.   
I climb out and wring my hair out. I dump the water out of my boots and keep walking. It's cool out but hot enough that I'll dry quickly. I pick up my pace a little bit. It's quiet except for the frequent squish of my boots.   
"Woah there buddy."  
I freeze.  
Who said that?  
Look around.   
I look to my left. There's just a tree.   
You're going crazy.   
I know.   
"I'm in the tree idiot."  
I glare. I'm the only one who can call me an idiot. I walk closer to the tree and part the branches. A girl is sitting up there.   
She's suspicious of you.   
Climb up.   
I put my foot in between two branches and hoist my small frame up. I do it a few more times before I'm on the same branch as her. I already hate her. I scoot away and cross my arms.   
"Really? You haven't even met me."  
"I can tell who I do and don't want to be friends with when I look at them."  
"Okay then Mr. Sass."  
"My name is actually Gerard but Mr. Sass does have a nice sound."  
"Nice to meet you Gerard."  
"What do you want anyway?"  
"I know you were in the pond."  
"Okay. So?"  
"Just letting you know."  
I roll my eyes.   
"Look I'm gonna let you keep making love to your buddy here." I pat the tree sarcastically.   
She rolls her eyes and laughs.  
"I'm Lynz."  
"Well bye Lynz."  
I'm about to hop down when she grabs my arm. She pulls me closer to her and smiles. It wasn't until now I notice my microchip vibrating.


	3. Curfew

She just keeps her hand on my arm as my chip buzzes behind my ear. I can't move. It can't be her. This is wrong. Her smile fades and she pulls away. She won't look at me.   
"I'm sorry."  
I feel bad for being so rude to her.  
"It's not your fault."  
I slam my fist on the tree.  
"It's the stupid agency and their idea of a perfect world."  
She turns to face me with tears in her eyes.   
"We can be friends for two years before we have to live together."  
"I guess you have a point."  
"Until then let's just be friends."  
"I'll make the most of that time."  
I hate this.   
She's not that bad is she?  
But I think there's someone better for me.   
Who would that be?  
I don't know.   
I have to find them.   
She's not the type of person I would share my secrets with, let alone marry.   
Well I guess you better make the most of your two years.  
I will.   
I sigh and turn around.   
"Where are you going?"  
"I don't know. Just away from life."  
I saw the concern in her eyes.  
"Gerard I-"  
"Bye Lynz."  
"Well. Don't do anything stupid."  
"I won't. Don't worry."  
Looking for Frank is stupid.   
I'm not looking for him. I'm just going on a walk.   
Right. A walk.   
"See you around."  
"You too."  
I climb down and look at her one more time. She pulls her knees to her chest and looks at the sky. I don't blame her. I'm not the happiest person right now either. I hate the agency more than I already did. I continue walking as if nothing happened. Out of habit I start singing.   
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take-  
I can't focus. I just can't. I'm too busy thinking of Frank and now Lynz. She can't be the one. Of course she has to be. What hasn't the agency ruined?  
I kick at some rocks that are scattered down the dusty highway.   
Why her?  
Stop thinking about it.   
You still have two years after all.   
Good point.   
I look up from the ground only to see the street market coming closer and closer. The street market is exactly what it sounds like. It's just a market for regular people to sell their things. I keep walking towards it and decide that it would take my mind off of everything.   
After exactly 17 minutes I reach it. I like to keep time. I mean what else can you do nowadays? I walk to the first vendor and look at what they're selling. Some apples. The agency grows their own fruit. And by growing I mean poisoning but that's normal. I pick one up and feel its texture. It's so smooth and smells so fresh. It's not often I experience things like this. I put it back down and walk to the next stand. They're selling some backpacks. You don't see those very often either. I walk through the whole street market and stop at each stand to look at what they have to offer.   
The sun is starting to set. I turn around and make my way to the end where I came in. I stop at the apple stand and quickly shove an apple in my pocket. To be honest you can't really blame people for stealing anymore. I look up at the man behind the stand to make sure he's not looking. He looks awfully familiar.   
It can't be.   
Yes it is you idiot.   
You've been thinking of him all day. You know what he looks like.   
I do. That's right.   
I stare at him for a few minutes before he says something.   
"You're that guy from the store."  
He just knows you as that guy.   
Calm down.   
He's not as obsessed with you as you are with him.   
I'm not obsessed. He just looks interesting.  
"Yea."  
"Gerard wasn't it?"  
I nod.   
"And you're Frank right?"  
As if you don't know his name.   
Shut up.   
He nods. He looks at me from head to toe and stops at my pocket.  
"Just keep the apple."   
He chuckles.   
What a cute laugh.   
No. Shut up.   
Your loss.   
My face turns red. I pull it out of my pocket and hand it to him.   
"I'm sorry about that. Here you can have it back if-"  
He pushes my arm back.   
"Trust me. It's fine."  
I smile at him. He looks at the setting sun and sighs.   
"I think I should get back home. It's getting late."  
He starts to bag his apples.   
Do something. Quick.   
"Wait."  
He stops and looks up at me. He really is small.   
"What?"  
"Well. Maybe we could just y'know. Take a walk or something."  
He smiles and stands up. We start walking while the sky turns pink and orange. We walk for 4 minutes in silence before he breaks it.   
"So how are you?"  
"I'm eh."  
"Oh. What's wrong?"  
"Well I met my soulmate. I don't like her. I honestly don't."  
"It sucks I know. I just wish there was a way to get out of it."  
I nod. We keep waking in silence and pass the tree. She's not up there. I sigh in relief. The colorful sky turns to a dark blue. We pass by sector 4 and I stop. Curfew is pretty soon and he may not make it back to his house in time.   
He looks at me and I scratch my head.  
"We gonna keep walking or?"  
"Actually my house is in this sector. I don't think you'll make it back by curfew so you can stay with me if you want."  
I can't see his face in the darkness but I can tell something changed.   
"Oh. I'm really sorry Gerard. I really really have to go."  
What did you just do?  
Why does he hate me?  
He obviously doesn't like you.   
No. It can't be. There has to be a different reason.   
"Wait. Frank."  
I put a hand on his shoulder and he jumps back and falls. He tries to get up and run away but I stand in front of him. He stops and turns around. He starts shaking and crying. Everything is silent except for his muffled sobs and the occasional speeding car.   
"I'm sorry. What did I do?"  
He looks up at me. I can still make out his eyes in the darkness.   
"You didn't do anything Gerard. It was them."  
"Who? Frank if anyone hurt you I will-"  
"They said I was their friend. They tricked me. They let me stay at one of their houses and every night they beat me. They wouldn't let me leave."  
I gasp.   
"Why? Who are they?"  
"Just people. People who lived next to me. People like you who befriended me. It takes a lot for me to trust someone now. And nobody has asked me to stay at their house since then. I'm afraid of it. I'm worried you're gonna be like them."  
I reach back out for his hand and he slowly takes it. His hands are so small. I think it's cute.   
"I can promise you that I would never do that. I won't do it to anyone. Definitely not you."  
He nods slowly and I help him up. We walk into my sector and turn left. Poor Frank.   
"Why would they do that anyway?"  
His grip on my hand gets tighter and I can feel him sweating.   
Stupid. You shouldn't have asked that.   
I just want to help him. Leave me alone.   
Okay then.   
"Well. It's over something so stupid. I don't think you wanna know."  
"I do. I really do."  
"It was because I only like boys."  
He lets out a breath I didn't know he was holding.   
"Frank it's okay." I smile. We walk into my house and I show him the bedroom. He sits on my bed and looks around.   
"I'm gonna shower real quick."  
He nods and continues looking. I lock the bathroom door and try to think about everything he said.   
Do you like guys?  
No. Of course not. He's just a friend.   
Alright then.   
I take 2 hours to shower because most of my time is spent sitting and thinking about who I am.


	4. Starry nights and bad frights

The rest of the day was spent talking awkwardly. Now I'm cleaning up dinner and he's just sitting on the couch. He looks sad. Scared too. Maybe angry and longing for something. I can't read his face. He looks at me and I quickly look away.   
Nice going.   
I was just checking on him.  
You were just staring.   
Do you think he noticed?  
Who cares? Act like a normal person for once.   
I put the last fork down the dish chute and walk over to the couch where he's sitting. I sit down and try to get him to say something. It's no use. I sigh and look out the window. We sit like that for 15 more minutes before I get up.   
"We should go to bed. Curfew is only in 10 minutes."  
He nods and slowly walks to my bedroom.   
Where is he gonna sleep?  
In the bed with me.  
Are you stupid? He's not going to want that. He's obviously having a hard time trusting you.  
Fine. I'll sleep on the floor.  
Good.  
I go to the closet and pull out the spare comforter. They only give us one extra comforter. Not even a pillow or anything. I have to use a towel as the pillow.   
"What are you doing?"  
Frank looks confused.   
"You can sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."  
"Oh. Are you sure?"  
"Yep."  
He nods and climbs into bed. I finish making my uncomfortable floor bed and lay under the thin comforter. I'm not complaining though. I need him to trust me. I've been counting since I've been laying down. It's been exactly four minutes and thirty seconds. Lights should go off in thirty more seconds. Fifteen seconds now. Ten.   
"Goodnight Frank."  
"Goodnight."  
Now.   
The lights go off. Everything's quiet. Too quiet. I close my eyes and try to sleep. I can't.   
You have to. He's gonna notice you're awake.   
No he won't.   
Whatever. You're weird.   
I know.   
Okay. It's been twelve minutes since curfew. He's tossing and turning.   
Should I go get up and comfort him?  
No. Of course not.  
Why?  
You're not a babysitter.   
Fine.   
Fourteen minutes have passed now. I turn on my side and face the window. There's lots of stars tonight. I close my eyes and actually drift into sleep for the first time in six days.  
What the fuck?  
Why is everything black.   
You're awake you idiot.   
Oh. Oops.   
The alarm clock is like the sunshine in the pitch black room.   
3:46.   
Wow. Why am I up this early? I sit up and stretch. No noises from the bed. It's oddly quiet. I get up and walk to the bed. I feel around but Frank's not there.   
Oh shit.   
Do you think he left?   
Why would he?  
He might've been scared.   
I don't know. I think I know where he might be.   
I run out of the room and into the kitchen. I open the back door that leads to the porch. There he is. He doesn't hear me. I let the door close quietly. He's sitting on the steps just looking at the sky.   
Should I sit down?  
Should you?  
You tell me.   
I don't know. Do what you think is right.   
I walk up next to him. He turns around.   
"Gerard I-"  
I shush him. I sit down next to him.   
"It's okay."  
"I do this every day at my house. I get scared at night."  
"Scared?"  
"Well. I just think bad things. I get scared."  
What? What bad things?  
Stop freaking out.   
Right. I'm his friend not his babysitter.   
"It's okay. You have nothing to be scared of. I'll fight off whatever scares you."  
"But Gerard. I don't think you understand what I'm saying."  
"Frank. I-"  
He looks down.   
"I'm scared of myself sometimes. I think bad things sometimes."  
"Oh."   
Oh my god. Should I be worried?  
No. It's normal. It happens to everyone at some point.   
Everyone?  
Maybe not everyone. Most people. Um. A few people.   
"What do you think?"  
"I um. I just think everyone hates me and I have no real friends and maybe I shouldn't be here. I'd be better off if I wasn't around."  
I sit there. I can't speak. I don't know what to feel let alone what to say.   
"Well. Um. Just know that I'm here for you. I'm your friend."  
That was so stupid.   
It was an accident.   
Whatever.   
It's too dark to see his face but I can tell he's crying.   
Do something. Don't just let your friend sit there and cry.   
I reach for his hand. He accepts it, squeezing tight.   
"This is why I like being up past curfew. It's the prettiest time of life."  
"Yea. There's a lot of stars isn't there?"  
He laughs and looks up.   
"Holy shit there is."  
We sit there just looking at all the stars.   
"The stars still shine even though nobody sees them."  
I take in every word he says.   
"They still light up the sky every night and make things beautiful even though they aren't appreciated for it. They don't get credit for anything they do just because people don't know how important they actually are."  
He scoots closer. I pretend not to notice. This is fun. Except him crying and being scared of himself. It's relaxing. I'm glad he opened up to me.   
Wait. That means he trusts me.   
Yes it does. Nice job. Just don't fuck it up.   
I'll try.   
We just stare at the stars. Nobody dare opens their mouth and ruin this perfect moment. He puts his head on my shoulder. Inside I'm freaking out but I have to be calm.   
Fuck. Don't move.   
I won't. This is too perfect.   
I know. Good job. You actually have a friend.  
I close my eyes and stop freaking out. I hear footsteps not too far away. Who could possibly be up at this hour? Who would walk at this hour? I open my eyes and almost jump up. Fuck. It's someone from the agency. They're wearing the normal uniform. Black pants with black boots and a black button up shirt with a black earpiece and black sunglasses. Basically all black. They're coming closer to me and Frank. I stand up and shake Frank. He must've been asleep. He looks up at me with concern.   
"What?"  
"Frank look."   
I point at the guy coming closer to us with the flashlight.   
"Shit. I forgot to tell you. At 4:30 every morning someone from the agency searches each sector to see if anyone is doing something they're not supposed to be. Like us."  
The guy is coming closer. I don't have any time to get back into the house. And he'll definitely hear the door close.   
I make sure to whisper.   
"Frank what do we do?"  
Before he can say anything the beam of the flashlight shines on the gravel surrounding the porch. Fuck. He's only a couple feet away. Before I know what's happening I'm being pulled into a bush. I fall into it and hit my head. It hurts. I touch it and rub my fingers together. It's blood. Frank puts his hand over my mouth so I won't say anything. I see the guy look around the porch and stand there for a few more seconds before he leaves. When we know it's safe me and Frank climb out of the bush and start laughing. My head hurts but it's still really funny.   
"Oh my gosh Frank."  
His eyes closed and he's laughing so hard he's crying.   
"Look what you did to my fucking head."  
I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs even more. He finally calms down enough to talk.   
"Holy shit let's go inside. I'll make you some coffee and clean up your head."  
We go inside and I make sure to slam the door as if the guy from the agency can still hear. I sit down at the kitchen table and I can hear him turning on the coffee maker. He pulls off some paper towel and runs it under water.   
"This is gonna hurt a bit."  
"It can't be that ba-"  
It hurts like hell.  
"Fuck."  
He wipes the cut a bit more before drying it off.  
"Thanks."  
He laughs.   
"Shut up Frank."  
"What? You fell and hit your head. It was funny."  
I roll my eyes. He puts the mug under the dispenser. It pours out for exactly one minute and twelve seconds. He brings the warm mug to me and sets it on the table. I take a sip, taking in the familiar warmth and sweetness of it. He walks by me.   
"I'm heading to the bedroom."  
I can't help but laugh.   
"Get it like head."  
"Yes. I fucking get it."  
He laughs some more.   
"Because you hit your head."


End file.
